


Wiadomość

by roneliaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przeszłość czasem wraca, np. jako nagrana wiadomość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiadomość

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł pojawił się w listopadzie. Sam tekst powstał w lutym i trafił do szuflady, w której przeleżał finał. A teraz wraz z wiosną i 4 maja wychynął.  
> Obrazek, autorstwa [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover) jest znacznie starszy i jest inspiracją nie ilustracją.  
> Za betę dziękuję [aniavi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi)

Powinna była posłuchać Ketsu.  
Jej partnerka rzuciła tylko okiem na hologram, wzruszyła ramionami i prychnęła pogardliwie.  
\- Usuń to!  
Sabine nawet dotykała już palcami odpowiedniego guzika, ale w ostatniej chwili nacisnęła jednak odtwarzanie.     
\- Witaj – znajomy głos wypełnił pomieszczenie. – Um, to ja  - nerwowa pauza, wyraźnie zbierał się w sobie, żeby mówić dalej. – Wiem, że minęło sporo czasu, ale pomyślałem, że … że może możemy porozmawiać? Zrozumiem, jeżeli nie! – dodał szybko. – Ja .. cóż nie oczekuję wybaczenia - opuścił głowę i przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. – Wiesz, nagrywałem tę wiadomość chyba ze sto razy. Widuję twoje obrazy. Są piękne ...  
Zatrzymała nagranie. Przyglądała się postaci na hologramie, szukając w mężczyźnie śladów dzieciaka, którego kiedyś znała.  
Niechciane wspomnienia wróciły.  
  
Wszystko zaczęła śmierć Zeba. Lasat zginął ratując Herę, a ta nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Zawsze skryta i zorientowana na misję, wtedy jeszcze bardziej zamknęła się w sobie. Zresztą nie tylko ona. Każde z nich radziło sobie z pustką na swój sposób. To też był błąd. Pogubili się, rozproszyli.  
Ezra chciał ich tylko chronić. Tak naprawdę od czasu Malachor myślał jedynie o tym. Ale znów dał się oszukać. Maul omamił go, ciemna strona uwiodła, a oni nie zauważyli w porę  niebezpieczeństwa.    
Kanan, mimo kalectwa uparty, jak to tylko on potrafił, ze wszystkich sił próbował uratować młodego. Hera wspierała go w każdej kolejnej, coraz bardziej szalonej eskapadzie. Zupełnie, jakby chciała sobie udowodnić, że nie zawiodła kolejny raz.  
  
Planeta, na której wszystko się skończyło była, na pierwszy rzut oka  nijaka. Skupisko skał, gdzieś na obrzeżach galaktyki. Tyle, że wszystko na niej chciało zabijać. Od atmosfery, wypełnionej toksycznymi, trującymi gazami, przez wariującą grawitację, po powierzchnię, na której niespodziewanie otwierały się przepaści czy wybuchały fontanny lawy i kamiennych odłamków.  
To one zabiły Herę.    
Skalne ułomki niespodziewanie eksplodowały pod przelatującym Duchem. Ogromna siła uderzyła w statek, spychając go z kursu. Grawitacja dokonała reszty. Nawet najlepsza pilot w galaktyce była bezradna wobec szalejącej natury.       
Sabine była wtedy przy niej. Sama oszołomiona po uderzeniu głową w ścianę podczas zderzenia, do końca trzymała ranną Twi'lekankę za rękę. Razem, przerażone oglądały ostatni pojedynek mistrza i padawana.  
Kananowi prawie się udało. Pokonał Ezrę, pozbawił go miecza, w końcu zmusił do wysłuchania.  I wtedy planeta zaatakowała ponowie. Kanan rozpłynął się w obłoku trującego gazu. Został  naramiennik z mandaloriańskiej stali i przerażony, zdezorientowany dzieciak.  
Hera tylko westchnęła. Nie krzyknęła, ostatni raz uśmiechnęła się lekko do Sabine, nieco mocniej ścisnęła jej dłoń. I umarła.     
  
Paradoksalnie śmierć mistrza uzdrowiła Ezrę. Oszołomiony i zagubiony, bez oporu pozwolił jej zaciągnąć się na statek.  Ducha nawet nie było sensu ratować, odszedł, razem ze swoją kapitan. Ale Chopper i Phantom nadal byli sprawni. Nie pamiętała, jak wrócili do floty. W ogóle mało pamiętała z tamtego okresu.  
Ezra, złamany tym do czego doprowadził, odszedł, a ona go nie zatrzymywała. Starała się, naprawdę się starała go nie winić. Przecież chciał dobrze! Tylko, tak zwyczajnie, nie mogła na niego patrzeć.  
Latała, walczyła, jadła, spała i próbowała nie myśleć, nie czuć. Dni i misje zlewały się. A potem w bazie Rebelii ponownie pojawiła się Kestu.  
  
Sabine odetchnęła głęboko. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w hologram, a potem zdecydowanie nacisnęła usuń.  
  
Jakiś czas później Ketsu znalazła ją w pracowni. Zamyślona Sabine wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, a na sztalugach powoli wysychał zachód słońca. Głębokie, mocne barwy przenikały się i krzyżowały, tworząc dramatyczną całość.  
Usiadła za nią i objęła artystkę.  
\- Wiesz – mruknęła muskając ustami nagie ramię – możemy go znaleźć.  
Drapieżny uśmiech i palce lekko dotykające przypiętego w pasie blastera, sugerowały, jaki przebieg miałoby to spotkanie.     
\- Nie – odpowiedź zabrała Sabine chwilę. – Kanan … Oni ... Nie chcieli by tego.  
\- Za dobrze cię wychowali – stwierdziła Ketsu z udawaną naganą. Znów spojrzała na obraz i uśmiechnęła się.  
W rogu dostrzegła dwie przytulające się postaci, o znajomych sylwetkach.

 


End file.
